rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Praying We Don't Run into YOU
Nevermind being new to the area and school! Nur already has people that definitely hate him! Auric and Sable hardly hold themselves back from completely purging the world of Nur’s horrifically annoying voice, but think of Neela and how much he means to them and Zaffrea. Plus Grim is there. EXP Awarded Neeru Nehanth (Nur) - 10 EXP (Not only honestly leading the majority of the interactions, it’s displayed how annoying and childish Nur is in his behavior. It seems that he’s generally disliked and is somewhat off-put by Grim. For the most part, his remarks are only incredibly obnoxious and loud, but it gives insight at how little in terms of intellect he is.) Grim Ceifeiro - 5 EXP (The Grim character has made a very similarly-acting appearance before this and quirkiness sort of maintains itself with not more revealing commentary.) Zaffrea Shanti - 5 EXP (Though only participating very minimally in this thread with the least amount of small comments, there is slight exposition given about Zaffrea's plans to get strong and unexplained (yet) tendency need to be around her brother. The separation also sets the stage for upcoming interactions in next roleplays.) Auric Halcyon - 5 EXP (Though not much information is given about Auric, he’s shown to be a fairly average student, hanging out with his girlfriend and generally decent to be around. Except around Nur. Sable Midnight - 5 EXP (For the most part, Sable seems to carry too much of an “Auric’s girlfriend” aesthetic and appears to have a similar average or kind aesthetic. Irritated by Nur, she shows slight darkness but it seems to be a peak for major directions for the character.) Roleplay The sun was setting over the tranquil city of Vale. The evening rush hour was slowing down and the shops were beginning to close. An airship slowly arrived at the Beacon's port. The wings folded as the aircraft pulled into the dock. The female intercom announced the passengers of there arrival and amongst the first to exit was a strange looking boy with a turbin and a red Indian dress who jumped out of the airship with arms extended wide, "HERE AT LAST, WHAT YA THINK, BRO?" he exclaimed. "Bhai (brother), please do not call me that," his sister who exited the airship soon after him said, sighing. She however, smiled, "I think this is an exciting next step in our journey to become stronger." "Bleh, who needs strength?" Nur gagged, "I'm just here for a little fun and adventure!" Zaffrea just smiled and turned to take a better look at the academy. When she turned back to join her brother, she realized he was gone. Her eyes widen as she shouted "bhai? bhai!!" over and over again, looking around the crowds of students for her brother, as she made her way inside the building. ~Nur chuckled, panting a bit from his run away from his sister. He couldn't stop laughing, it was just so funny to worry her like that. It also was nice to know that someone, anyone, cared. Even if it wasn't him that she cared about. "Damnit, now I'm getting depressed," he frowned as he said that out loud. He wandered the courtyard of the campus, playing around with the water of the fountain, dipping his head in and out of it. He chuckled. "Ah, now to look for some more fun," he said walking around the outside of the campus and winking flirtatiously at every girl he saw. Auric felt a shiver go down his spine. He had no idea why. "Something wrong my love?" Sable asked. "I have felt...a disturbance," he replied, his voice full of dread. "I think...we're in for a bad time." Grim entered the courtyard from a tear in fabric of space and time it created feeling really tired and disoriented. In fact, it thought it saw someone playing in the water.... 'No one can breathe water though... can they?' it reasoned. Curious to find the answer, Grim followed the Indian-looking guy, not really knowing to approach him. But followed... quietly... with its scythe. Nur felt a little troubled, as if someone was following him but didn't really care to check, and just let whoever was following him, follow him. Suddenly, he saw Auric and Sable in the distance. "HEY HEY HEY, IF IT ISN'T MY TWO BEST PALS!!! GOLDEN BOY AND MRS. HALCYON," Nur exclaimed, running up to tackle them both with all the strength he could muster. "OOOOOHHHHH NOOOOOO!" Auric yelled when he heard Nur's voice. Sable held her left arm and hand, which bore Syalla, out, prepared to strike. This caused the gauntlet and glove to glow orange with Fire dust. Grim was shocked. He started running! Grim started running too and shouted, "Hey, I am following you! So slow down as that is extremely rude! Also sorry for following you..." it caught up and blushed, squeaking out a small "Hi" to everyone. Nur stopped in his tracks before he got too close, seeing the danger, "AW, COME ON, IS THAT HOW YOU GREET AN OLD PAL?!" he exclaimed, then turned around towards the other person, a little shocked, "WELL, HEY THERE! I'M FLATTERED ACTUALLY, okay I'll speak normally," he chuckled. "Hey, kid, flattered you were following me there. What's your name?" he was still laughing out of control. Grim scratched its chin. "There are some who call me Grim, this is because Grim is my name. I guess I will pretend to play the guitar while saying this," Grim said, proceeding to pretend to play an imaginary guitar, though an amazing imaginary guitar. Syalla, Sable's gauntlet, glowed brighter. Suddenly orange chains made of fire came from it and were poised like snakes ready to strike. "Now now dearest," Auric said. "Remember that if we hurt him, we hurt Neela too." Sable growled and the chains dissipated and Syalla stopped glowing. "YES YES, NEELA WOULD UNDOUBTEDLY BE HARMED BY THIS," Nur exclaimed, waving his arms around and covering himself defensively, he turned to Grim, "Hah, well it's sooooo nice to meet ya, Grim! You remind me of someone." "Who do I remind you of?" Grim asked, "Is it me?" "Yeah, Grim is pretty...unique," Auric said. "Not that that's a bad thing." "Ok," Grim said, "Sure, why not." "Yeah, I was about to say..." Nur chuckled, tearing up a bit from laughing, "A little more unique than yours truly actually!" He burst laughing, "So you up to anything new, you guys?" "What does THAT mean?!" Grim exclaimed, getting panicked and picking up its scythe threateningly. "Just got here," Auric said. "Waiting for initiation," Sable said. "Praying we don't run into YOU, Nur." "Awe, COME ON," Nur exclaimed sadly, "You don't really MEAN that do ya?" He was a little busy whining to pay attention to Grim. "Believe me," Sable said. "I do." "Well why don't ya ahead and stab me in the heart then!" Nur said, broken-heartedly. "I am still here," Grim said, simply. "Because that would hurt Neela," Sable said. "Hello Grim," Auric said cordially. "How are you on this fine day?" Nur chuckled, "Can you tell a metaphor?" he laughed and patted Grim on the head, "Hey there." Grim raised its scythe to push Nur's hand away, "DO NOT DARE TOUCH MY HEAD," Grim exclaimed, panicking immensely, "I mean, please, I would really appreciate no physical contact." "Also, I am fine, how are you," Grim said, shaking still. "I've been better, to be honest," Auric said. "Ah, so sad, what could be troubling my beloved golden boy?" Nur said, poking him. "Oh, not much," Auric said, "Just YOU." "My heart, can take no more of this!" Nur said, fake crying but laughing at the same time, "You know you actually had me going there, mate." he chuckled. "So, where to, everyone? Grim, you coming along?" Grim nodded. Screenshots Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:Wasn't Used to Normal Friendships, Let Alone Relationships, Let Alone MARRIAGE!!!